


Despair Crushes Ultimate Hope

by milfmaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, im bad at tagging stuff, it's a secret au that i won't reveal until the chapter says so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmaeda/pseuds/milfmaeda
Summary: komahina story but ****** ** *** ******** ******* ;)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on my wattpad acc but ao3 helps me remember to update so ! you guys get to see it too <3 as i said in my last fanfic , give ur honest feedback in the comments

It was just a normal day at Hope's Peak. There's a pale, white-haired boy walking up to the main course building and he looks up. "Ah... So this is the place, huh? I can't believe someone as useless as I got into this building full of Ultimates..." He says quietly, as he takes steps inside of the building.

[ first-person view of komaeda now yoohoo!! ]

My name is Komaeda Nagito. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, which is a pretty useless talent to have compared to all the other Ultimates... I've declined the invitation many

The day was boring and it finished quickly, so I decided to take a walk through the academy. Fountains, rocky paths...

*SLAM*

"A-Ah?!" I say as I looked up. "Oh.." They whisper as they start furiously picking up some of the items they dropped. They're.. from the Reserve Course, I'm pretty sure. I, of course, bend down to pick some up to help them. They started jogging away, but I have a gut urge that I shouldn't let them be. "H-Hey?'

They stare at me, slightly worried. "...What do you want?" 

Slightly aggressive. 

"Would you like to get to know each other?" I ask, hoping for a yes. He stares at me for a while once more, before nodding and asking why. "Oh... I just feel like we're... destined to meet each other. Like, fate... Y'know?" I say as I slightly sweat and look around. They chuckle and smile as they extend their hand forward. "My name's Hajime Hinata, and I'm from the Reserve Course. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

I smile broadly, and shook his hand back. "I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. I'm from the Main Course. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crunch crunch crunch eats chips crunch cru oh hey there   
> this chapter is short [ see notes ] but basically hinata asks komaeda smth that's revealed next ch and yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAS STUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS 3 SAYS AGO IM SO SORRY@$*#&^ I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH AAGH SUCH A BAD HABIT PUNCHES WALL
> 
> ITS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY SORRY AHAANBEENA UEEUEUEUEU I KEEP APOLOGISING SORRY I JUST ... I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE PLEAS DONT KILL ME NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO LONG MAYBE HOPEFULY I THINK THATS AN EXAGGERATION ACTUALLY IT'LL BE LIKE NROMAL CH SIZED AHEAHE DONT KILL ME PLEA

After a while, we start hanging out almost every day. Walks around the fountain, over at eachothers houses, etc. 

Hinata seemed like a boring dude and yet... he's so fun to be around.

One day, he asked me something though. I honestly didn't expect it, but, nothing is expected from somebody like him.

...

Little did he know.. how much of a bad idea it was..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revealed in hinata pov
> 
> GUYS BTW IF THIS ISNT HOW HOPES PEAK WORKS TRUST ME I'M SMART OK OK ? OK !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sniff nsiff   
> WHY AM I AN AUTHOR IF I'M SCARED OF CRITIQUE + ALWAYS FORGETTING TO UPDATE HSIT OHMYGOD
> 
> guys please I'm gonna riot what if i just reveal the secret and make somebody else make it /hj
> 
> /sr-
> 
> NO I 
> 
> guys are u disappointed   
> I'll have a faster updating schedule i promise /j SORRY
> 
> btw the "What should I do...? I might start liking you even more..." is from ftes when u give him gifts which shows how homosexual he is holy SHIT anyway

I asked for his number.

It was very awkward honestly.. It sounded like I was asking him out but I think we're just friends. Sadly?

We call a lot now. He helps with homework, actually. I never realised he was smart but he IS the Super High School Level Lucky Student so it's obvious. 

Every day we get closer and closer. Walks around a nearby park, sleepovers, etc. Collections of his gifts in my room pile up, making me feel guilty for never giving him anything.

Next day though

"H-Hey, Komaeda, can you come here for a second?" I ask, pulling out a gift I bought him from a bag and walking over to him down a hallway.

"Oh, Hinata? What is i-" 

"Komaeda, are you free for a second? There's this thing I wanna ask about." Nanami asks him, from a distance. Not too far but not too close. "Ah, of course! May you hold on a second?" He stares at me in a polite manner. I respond. "Yeah.. I guess." I wonder what she's gonna ask him...

I peer at their conversation. Komaeda seems shocked by the question and whispers to Nanami. I never saw him that shocked, not even horror movies can shock him that badly. 

Nanami nods and waves to Komaeda, signalling that the conversation has ended. He starts to walk over to me

"So.. What were you gonna say?" He says, with a happy expression, totally forgetting how he looked shocked in the conversation with Nanami.

"..Just this gift I bought." I hand it towards him and he stares at it before opening it up and smiling. "Wow.. This is amazing! What should I do...? I might start liking you even more..." 

"T-Thank you. Wait, what do you mean by th-"

*ding ding*

I was interrupted by the dings indicating that class is starting soon. "Oh! Bye Hinata! I'll see you later." He rushes towards his classroom.

...

If only I asked him what Nanami asked... I bet it was a stupid one. 

(guys author hint it wasn't about asking if he's dating hinata ahahhahahhahahahAHHAHAHAhaah ahhaha IT'S A SECRET BUT HEY THAT'S JUST A FILM THEOR-)


End file.
